leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Red Brambleback
buff. |gold = 100 |exp = 180 |cs = 4 |hp = |damage = |attackspeed = |armor = |magicresist = |movespeed = 275 |spawntime = 1:30 |respawntime = 5:00 |location = RedBramblebackLocation.png }} The Red Brambleback is a neutral monster on Summoner's Rift. It has negative armor. Kill the Red Brambleback to receive the , a buff which grants health regeneration and causes your basic attacks to the enemy while also dealing over time. Notes * Without slows, the Red Brambleback has a movement speed of . When its runs out its movement speed is increased by 20%, to . Trivia * Statistically speaking, it is nearly identical to the . Media Music= ;Related Music |-|Gallery= LoL Battle 7.jpg|Red Brambleback Battle Promo Red Brambleback concept 04.jpg|Red Brambleback Concept 1 Red Brambleback concept 05.jpg|Red Brambleback Concept 2 Red Brambleback concept 06.jpg|Red Brambleback Concept 3 Red Brambleback concept 07.jpg|Red Brambleback Concept 4 Red Brambleback concept 08.jpg|Red Brambleback Concept 5 Red Brambleback concept 09.jpg|Red Brambleback Concept 6 Red Brambleback concept 10.jpg|Red Brambleback Concept 7 Red Brambleback concept 11.jpg|Red Brambleback Concept 8 Red Brambleback concept 13.jpg|Red Brambleback Concept 9 SRVU Brambleback concept.jpg|Red Brambleback Concept 10 Red Brambleback concept 01.jpg|Red Brambleback Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Red Brambleback concept 12.jpg|Red Brambleback Concept 12 Summoner's Rift Update Creature Red Buff.png|Red Brambleback Concept 13 Patch History from . * Initial spawn timer reduced to 1:30 from 1:40. ;V7.6 * Magic resistance reduced to from ;V7.2 * No longer hits the air instead of the ground during his two-handed strike. ;V7.1 * Experience reduced to 200 from 210. ;V6.22 * Both , restoring 20% maximum health upon * Stats slightly up to compensate. * Now has negative armor. ;V5.24 * Monster Base Health Growth by Level :: 100% - 200% >> 100% - 170% * Monster Base Armor Growth by Level :: 100% - 100% >> 100% - 300% ;V5.23 * Magic Resistance :: 0 >> -5 * Movement Speed :: 330 >> 250 ;V5.22 * Monsters spawn time changed to 15 seconds earlier (not Dragon or Baron) * Blue and Red shove around the small monsters in their camp if those monsters get in their way of getting to their targeted champion. * Armor reduced from 20 to 10 * Experience reward down from 100 to 90 * Gold reward up from 51 to 58 ;V5.16 * Pathing size of Blue and Red monsters moderately large >>> smaller ;V5.10 * Leash Range has been reduced to 700 from 750 * Maximum leashes allowed increased to 6 from 5 * Losing Monster aggro due to being out of range now also increments its leash counter by 1. ;V5.6 * Increased XP gained * Levels 1-4 unchanged * Levels 5-7 3% more base XP * Levels 8-10 6% more base XP * Level 11-18 10% more base XP ;V5.1 * Soft leash limit to 5 down from 10. * Champions receive less experience if the cleared monster camp is three levels lower than their own ;V4.21 * Slightly adjusted positioning of Blue/Red buff camps. * Gold per camp reduced by 10 * Gold per large camp added on jungle items }} de:Roter Dornenrücken pl:Czerwony Krzewogrzbiet Category:Summoner's Rift monsters Category:Buff monsters Category:Large monsters